


Time Lagged

by TechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Short Trips (Big Finish)
Genre: Gen, TwelveStories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid





	Time Lagged

The Blue wooden police box began to fade in and out of existence with the groaning and wheezing and it soon came in full existence with a thud on a jungle planet, everywhere is nothing but full green and overgrown plantation. The door of the TARDIS opens and the head of Wolsey pops out through the threshold and immediately enjoy the feel of the mild air than the scorching and dry of the Desert.

”I think we did it!” Wolsey said with a gleaming smile. ”Take that you low standard birds!” As he shouts to the sky with a raised his gloved fist up in the air, Wolsey soon began jumps out of the TARDIS and began hopping around in joy. The Doctor soon stands awkwardly in the threshold watching the Samaritan celebrating of the endless chase.

”I wouldn't be too excited about, those things are persistent.” The Doctor adds. 

Wolsey walks up to the Time Lord, wrapped his arms around the Doctor, with his upper torso pressed against Wolsey’s chest. ”Don’t be such a Debbie downer!” he said as he pulled the Doctor out the threshold and twirled him around once or twice to the point Wolsey finally let's go of him. ”They were indeed persistent but you manage to do it with your piloting even know it was rough.” 

”Thank you?” the Doctor doesn't know whether to find it a compliment or an insult.

 ”So, Where are we?” Wolsey asked.

”I thought you would know.”

”You're the one driving.”

The Doctor scratches the top of his head for a brief moment. ”Ok, the randomizer was active when we try out run the Vultures, so we can be basically anywhere.” 

Wolsey looks around, studying their surroundings. ”Can’t be Earth.”

”What makes you conclude to that?”

”Well look.” Wolsey sticks out his arm in the air along with his hand out and gives a slow slide one side to another. ”The floras are far too much to be Earth.”

”Are you saying that Earth doesn't have that lushes plantation it has?”

”Now don't be putting words into my mouth.”

The Doctor just raised both of shoulders for a brief the dropped them down.

A sudden thought has struck to Wolsey as he looks over his right shoulder and has the look as if something different is happening. The Doctor notice Wolsey’s fixation on what it could be.

”What is it?”

Wolsey darted his eyes back to him. ”You know how this world could be just field with life?”

”Yeah…”

”So where are they?”

The Doctor began scanning the area. ”Sleeping, hiding, stuff.”

”Throughout the entire Planet?”

”How to be sure of that?”

”I could be hearing critters like miles away.”

The Doctor gave a shrug. ”Hibernation?”

Wolsey folded his lips not looking very impressed, he turns back forward and began to venture off to a random area.

 

More time has passed and Wolsey was climbing a rather tall and large tree, he stops branches to branches that he near too, he soon comes across one branch that has an exotic looking bird having the feathers looking more like feathers but the color is the shading is like same of terranean blue jays.

He notices how the exhausted the avian creature look, exhausted that it seems that it doesn't even look aware of the Samaritan’s existence, Wolsey reach over his gloved hands and gently grasped on the body of the avian and immediately it squirmed to be free but no avail due to its own, n weakness, Wolsey tries to reassure the Bird and gently pets with his other hand which helped a little.

He looked down to see the Doctor crouched on the ground looking down on something.

”Doctor.” The Time Lord twist his head to his left. ”What you looking at?”

”Well, you might want to see this for yourself.” He replied.

Wolsey moved his feet that are supported by other branches below him and drops down like a delicate feather, as his feet gently pressed on the ground, he began to walk towards the Doctor while still having the Bird in his hands.

The Time Lord began moving some dead and live leaves as well some twigs. ”Looks like some kind of red marking.”

”Graffiti?” Wolsey suggested.

”Can’t be, look at the Texture.” The Doctor said.

”What texture?”

”Exactly. Look at this.” The Doctor places his hands on the spot where the red is, with the sound of rustling of leaves, the red still remained intact.

”Woah!” Wolsey seems rather impressed.

”It doesn't seem that it doesn't follow any laws of physics, seems very Samaritan.”

”Oi! What does that suppose to mean?” Wolsey sounded very offended.

 ”Wolsey, what did you just do from the Tree?” The Doctor asked.

”I dropped down.”

”Like as if gravity was nothing towards you. It does make me think if the Samaritans have weight no matter how muscular they are, it’s like hugging a cloud.”

Wolsey stammers for the words to in defense but couldn't. ”Oh, whatever! But don't you think this marking causing this wildlife to be like this.”

The Doctor gently shakes his head. ”I don't it is the Marking, I think it's something beyond the marking.”

He stands up straight and right away walks passed the Marking, about like five feet from Wolsey, as the Doctor lifts his right leg, it looks like if he forgot how legs work as his right just hangs in the air as his left looks like it just gave in of his weight as the rest of the Doctor’s body leaned forward far enough having the Doctor's face meet the ground with a bit of a rough impact. Wolsey quickly runs towards as he places the bird on one of his shoulders, he turns over the Doctor's body around and held him in his arms, Wolsey sees that the Doctor have a bit of a bruise on his forehead and notice that the nose looking quite broken, it really doesn't that a small red-orange streak flowing out of one of his nostrils, it made him uneasy.

”Doctor, what happened?” Wolsey asked.

The Doctor sounds that he is trying to speak but came off as like a person who got a rude awakening and just too tired to speak.

”You look exhausted just like the Bird,” Wolsey said. He gave a huff and carries the Doctor as he has his head resting in Wolsey’s opposite side of his shoulder, and making sure that the Bird is still within which it is, He starts to dart back to the TARDIS.

As Wolsey entered in he didn't stop me the Control room, he continued down the corridor and it seems he knows where he is going, Wolsey mutters something under his breath as he scans with his eyes door by door, felt like minutes passed, Wolsey stops at one to his left, he manages to grab hold of the doorknob and twist it, opening the door to reveal plain grey and light pink path to an empty room in which he place the Doctor flat down on the floor, out of nowhere the Bird gotten so lively, chirping in such energy and began flying around the room, the Doctor sats up in slight confusion and he turns his head directly to Wolsey.

”What happened?” The Doctor asked.

”You like passed out.”

”Huh, so I did.” The Doctor scuttled up to his feet and spotted the bird still flying around to him feeling something cool on his upper lip, he wiped with back his hand and notice a red smear, he looked back at Wolsey who have a wincing look on his face. ”Did I break my nose?”

”You did hit the ground pretty hard,” Wolsey replied. ”It looked like your whole body just shut down on you.

”I guess you can say that.” the Doctor ribs the back of his head. ”I felt tons upon tons of weight just suddenly fell on me, I felt weak, tired, like I never had sleep and it all just happened from this sudden Timeshift.”

”Sounds like Jetlagged, Sammy told me something about that when he went traveling,” Wolsey said.

”But this happens when you cross Time Zones to Time Zones, No, I don't think it's even is one.” The Doctor stated.

”What you think it possibly is?”

”I think it's more than just a mark, its a line, a line that shows the border between two different points of time.”

”Sounds a bit of a stretch.”

”The Universe has the tendency to throw anything that just seems impossible, possible.”

”Well coming from the Impossible Man,” Wolsey said softly. ”Are you really saying that this Planet is divided by two different points of time?” 

The Doctor nods his head up and down gently.

”Huh, I guess there is nothing threatening about that,” Wolsey said.

”No.” the Doctor looks up and see that the Bird is still around. ”What are we gonna do about this?”

”It seems to like here, I mean it's not doing anything wrong.”

”I suppose not, but if there are any droppings then it's out.” The Doctor lets out a sigh. ”Ok, then Wolsey lets get out of here.”

Wolsey out of nowhere held out his hand in front of the Doctor. ”You will not be going anywhere, you are still affected by the Time Shift, as for that you will remain here.”

”But I’m the only one who knows to pilot the TARDIS.” The Doctor claimed.

Wolsey chuckles as he locked his fingers together and pulled them away from him. ”Oh, you would have no idea.”


End file.
